Floorboards provided with tongue and groove edges, or like mating edges, can be used to assemble a durable, high quality floor in a convenient and relatively simple manner. Tongue and groove floorboards generally fit together to form a joint in which a projecting rib on the edge of one board fits into the groove on the edge of another board. This type of interlocking joint aids in aligning the floorboards during assembly and also produces a strong, reliable union between the boards.
Floorboards are generally assembled by gluing the floorboards together at the tongue and groove joint. It is desirable to press the joints together firmly during gluing so that the seal between the floorboards is tight, so as to resist moisture penetration. A tightly sealed joint between adjacent floorboards also improves the appearance of the finished floor in that the joints become nearly invisible. Additionally, tightly sealed floorboard joints can increase the useful wear-life of the floor.
Providing tightly sealed joints between floorboards is typically done by utilizing an intermediate tapping block and hammer, knocking each floorboard into position as it is laid. A disadvantage with this procedure is that the risk of damaging the tongue and groove, or other mating surface, is great. This type of damage may cause unsightly marks or dents at the floorboard joints, reducing the flooring moisture resistance and making further assembly of floorboards difficult. Additionally, utilization of a tapping block and hammer to seal floorboard joints requires that at least one edge of the floorboards be exposed.
If the glued seal between adjacent floorboards is not held firmly under pressure as the glue dries and cures, the floorboard joint may not achieve maximum strength. Furthermore, the wood fibers in the floorboards tend to swell due to the moisture of the glue and, if not firmly held in place, small gaps may be left in the floor surface at the floorboard joints, where dirt and moisture are trapped. Moisture trapped in the joints causes the wood fibers in the floorboards to swell even more, potentially raising the surface layer of the boards closest to the joints. The edges of the floorboards are then left exposed to abnormal wear that shortens the useful life of the floor.